


A Pair of Moon Doves

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kisses, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Tim and Bertie are going on a date!
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Pair of Moon Doves

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve to be happy!

Tim knocked cheerfully on Bertie's door, rocking on his heels and grinning. He and Bertie had been planning this date for a few weeks and he was ecstatic to finally be able to spend some time with his boyfriend after they had both finally finished their midterms. 

“Bertie!! Come on, love!” his shout was met with the door slamming open to reveal Bertie’s smiling face. Tim smiled wider and felt a pink settle on his cheeks at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Bertie giggled at his blush and gave him a quick peck before grabbing his hand and starting down the street. Tim let himself be led down the street, contentedly listening to Bertie tell him about the interesting thing he had learned in his most recent botanical engineering lecture and gazing at him as if he were a piece of art. 

They eventually slowed down and were able to enjoy a nice walk on their way to the restaurant that they were going to be having dinner at. Now that they were walking slower they both had the chance to fully appreciate the other. 

Tim was looking around at the park through which they were walking, but every chance he got he was sneaking glances at Bertie, just admiring the way his hair framed his face. Smiling at the way his eyes looked like pools of honey in the golden sun.

Bertie, for his part, never took his eyes off Tim, enjoying the way that he would blush when he looked over and saw Bertie’s admiring eyes. He found looking at Tim to be a very enjoyable pastime indeed. He had always loved looking at Tim's smiling face and remarking on just how pretty his boyfriend was. One of his favourite things to do was to get him really riled up about something because Tim had strong opinions about things and the fire in his eyes when he was talking about something he was passionate about always gave Bertie butterflies. 

They were planning on going to a restaurant, going to look through some book shops for more reading material for Bertie. However, as they reached the street where they would need to turn to get to the restaurant, Bertie led them both forward.

Tim trusted him, and so was more bemused than concerned when he asked, “Where are we going, moon dove?” Bertie turned back to him, slowing his pace again and allowing him to walk beside him.

“I have a surprise for you!” Tim smiled and nodded, and was struck, not for the first time, just how in love he was. Tim didn't know exactly where they were going, so he elected to be led on by Bertie and to hum under his breath. Bertie laughed softly when he recognized the love song and started to gently sing under his breath, prompting Tim to do the same, and before they knew it they were singing together. Not too loud, as they were still on the street, but loud enough to bring a smile to both of their faces. 

For all their years together, Tim and Bertie have always found comfort and joy in singing together, and they had spent a great deal of their time joined in song. They had run through a few of their favorite songs and Tim could recognize that they were getting close to where Bertie went to school. 

“Here we are!” Bertie exclaimed, cutting off the song. Turns out Tim was right, they were standing in front of a large grey building that said ‘Biological Engineering’ in bold white letters. 

“What do you have in store Bertie?” Tim joked, smiling at Bertie's excitement, and starting to feel a little anticipation build in his own stomach. 

“You’ll see, my dove!” Tim looked at his feet and grinned, that was one of his favourite nicknames that Bertie gave him. He looked back up and nodded.

“Alright, Alright, are we going to go in or what?” Bertie seemed to be buzzing with excitement, although there was a little bit of anxiety in the back of his mind as he led Tim by the hand through the double doors and into the hallways of the building. 

“I rather hope you like it, dear,” Tim recognized the familiar lilt of anxiety in Bertie's voice. He stopped Bertie in the hallway and turned to look at him straight on, hands on his shoulder. Bertie smiled in confusion and tilted his head to the side.

“Honey, I promise that I will love whatever it is, because I love you, and knowing that you've gone out of your way for me makes me very happy,” Bertie looked shocked, and then overwhelmingly happy. He rushed forward and took his boyfriend's face in his hands for a kiss.

“I love you too Tim, thank you,” Bertie mumbled into Tim's mouth before stepping back and offering his hand to Tim, who took it without hesitation, and smiled as Bertie showed him to a room and over to a desk, where he pulled out a simple clay flower pot, but it was what was in the pot that made Tim gasp in surprise and delight.

There was a vine crawling up a latus with silvery dove flowers hanging languidly, but there was the scent that reminded him of the moonflowers that were growing outside of Berties' bedroom window. “Bertie they’re lovely!”

Bertie, who had been anxiously watching for Tims reaction, chuckled gently and nodded, “Yeah! They’re ‘Moon Doves’. It always makes me really happy when you call me that, so I thought I would make you something to thank you!” 

It clicked for Tim that it was a reference to a pet name that he had come up with and he made a noise of happiness that made Bertie's heart sing, “Oh my god! Thank you! I love you so much!” 

Bertie grinned and blushed, clearly very relieved that his gift made Tim happy, “I love you too! How about dinner?” He kissed Tim on the cheek and started the pleasant walk to a nice dinner with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> how we doin gays? kudos and comments are appriciated! <3


End file.
